Jo's Life
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Remember my story Brick's Life? Will this story is about Jo's life now. What happened to her mom, and why is her hair very short? Read to find out.


Jo's Life

**Hi guys. Do you remember my old story Brick's lfe? Will I decided to do one on Jo. This is not in the smae world as Brick's life, it's more diffrent. This story is very sad. I hope you enjoy.**

Age 3: In a big house a beautiful mother was getting her daughter dressed up for an award ceremony for her brothers. This mother was Jo's mom. Jo's mom looked like Jo with longer hair. Jo's mom just finished getting Jo ready, and was now getting herself ready. Just then Jo came in to her parents room trying to put on a ribbon. Her mother just giggled and smiled and went to help Jo. After her mom put on the ribbon for her, she and Jo looked how pretty they look in the mirror. "You are beautiful just like me." Jo's mom said in a beautiful voice. Jo just giggled, and hugged her mom. "Love you mommy." Jo said. Jo's mother smiled, hugged her back, and took her to the car to see her father, and older siblings.

Age 5: It was the first day of kindergarten for Jo. Her mother was right by her side as she was looking for something for Jo as a good luck charm. Her mother found the perfect good luck charm for Jo, a whistle. "Josephine this was your grandpa's whistle before he died, he wanted me to give this to you." Her mother said as she put the whistle around her neck. "Now be a good girl." Jo's mother said, as she hugged her daughter. "I will mommy." Jo said with a smile and skipped off to school

As Jo got to school, she saw so many kids, but one kid that stood out was a young boy sitting in the corner. She then went over there to talk to the boy. "Are you ok?" Jo asked. The young boy looked up, and shook his head. "My name is Josephine, but my brothers call me Jo." Jo said. "My name is Brick." The boy mumbled, but Jo can hear him. "Did anything happen?" Jo asked. "My daddy died in the war and now I'll never ever see him again." Brick said as he covered his hands and cried. Jo then removed Brick's hands from his face and said to him, "It will get better, I promise." Jo said. Jo took Brick's hand, and went to sit down together in their seats.

Age 8: In 3rd grade Jo was being made fun of by mean girls. The leader of the mean girls then pushed Jo, but before it got worse Brick came by to stop them. "LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" Brick yelled. The mean girls rolled their eyes and left. Brick grabbed Jo's hand, and took her to the nurse's office, because she had a bad bruise.

Age 10: Jo, her dad, and her brothers rushed into the hospital. Jo's mom was in a series car accident. Jo came in to her mother's room holding a 'get well soon' balloon. As Jo got closer to her mom, she heard a loud long beep, near her mom. "M-mom." Jo whimpered as she was tearing up. "Mom. Mommy." Jo cried out, but nothing worked Jo's mom was dead. "Mommy! MOMMY!" Jo screamed as she cried into her mom's dead body. After an hour doctor's pulled away Jo from her mom's body.

Six months later Jo hated her life. Her mother died, and is still sad, and her best friend Brick moved away. Jo hated her life, and wants to end it. Jo went to the kitchen, and went back to her room holding a knife. The knife was near Jo's chest, but then Jo grabbed a part of her long hair, and chopped it off. After that Jo fell on the floor crying some more.

Age 16: Jo just turned 16 a few days ago, and her dad was driving her to the port to get ready for Total drama: Revenge of the island. After her mother's death Jo changed her style, from dressy and girly, to tomboyish, but with a hidden girly side, she's keeping to herself. Jo was smiling because she was excited. By the time she got there she then came up with a plan to make her win. "Bye dad." Jo said not smiling. Jo grabbed all of her stuff, and waited to get ready, but then all of her stuff fell, she tried to grab it but she was full. Just then a boy with short black hair came by and, helped her. Jo just glared at him, and grabbed the rest of her stuff. "I don't need help thank you very much. Jo said. "Will my name is Brick McArthur, if you want to know that." He said as he went in line to get ready. "Brick McArthur." Jo whispered. She thought that was her old friend, before he moved 6 years ago, but forgot about, and went in line to win her million dollars.

**So how is the story? Btw who do you think the mean girl was(Its not from season 4)? I'm going to write more stories that everyone will love to read. Also do you think I should write another tdri life story. If I should which character. Enjoy your day guys. **


End file.
